In Dreams
by Rainyaviel
Summary: There was once a priestess who spoke of dreaming about better things than the war. What do you suppose those things were? Rated M for Mischievous! :-P Priest/ Priestess


**Author's notes:** Well this has been bouncing around my brain like an incessant Gremlin screaming to get out, so yeah. Here it is my first one shot :-P hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not have or claim any ownership of Priest this is simply for fun! :-)

* * *

><p>She woke from her dream sitting bolt upright on the bed she slept on in her cold bedroom. It had been three years since she had last seen him. Since she had last laid eyes on the object of her affection. Each night she woke with his image freshly drawn in her mind, her body filled with heat and wanting.<p>

She longed so much for the life they had both been denied, to live like one of them, free and able to quench her desires. Instead she was forced to live a life of solitude, seldom participating in any human interaction.

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and as they began to clear she could make out a tall silhouette standing over by the small window of her room. She could just make out the robes draped over the silhouette through the darkness.

"Priest?" She whispered into the darkness hope swelling in her heart.

"It has been too long." He spoke quietly turning his head to look over his shoulder towards her before returning his attention to the window. She instinctively pulled the covers higher over her chest. It was forbidden for a man to view her naked body and of course she hadn't expected to be receiving any visitors.

"Is something wrong?" She enquired looking him over quizzically. Secretly hoping the vampires were back, once again a threat to humanity and rendering them all useful once more. She longed for the war they had all once fought, as much as she denied it, she enjoyed the killing.

At the heart of it, they all did.

"I merely wished to see you." He spoke turning to face her fully, striding gracefully across the grey tiled floor towards her. He removed the robes covering him to reveal the familiar black outfit all members of the priest hood wore.

"I do not understand." She spoke, confusion enveloping her features as he moved around to the side of her bed. He sat quietly on the edge looking deeply into her deep brown eyes. Suddenly she felt completely exposed, as though he was seeing into her very soul. Exposing every last flaw, every last impure thought that had ever occupied her mind.

"I have missed you so much." He whispered as he brought his hand up to touch her face tenderly cupping her soft cheek in his rough palm. Slowly he moved his face closer to hers until their lips pressed against each other lightly.

She felt a sharp shock of electricity shoot down her spine as she tasted his lips hungrily using her tongue to push her way into his mouth. Relishing in the sweet, glorious taste she found there as she ran her hand over the cloth covering his chest. She began to undo the fastenings as he pulled back grabbing her hand and looking deeply into her eyes.

"I love you." He whispered, tears lining his beautiful sky blue orbs.

"I love you with all that I am." She returned smiling and tracing his cheek bone with her delicate fingers, before throwing her arms around his neck kissing him as deeply and passionately as she could.

Gently he pushed her back on the bed prompting her to slide herself into a more comfortable position and lying herself back for him. Offering herself to him. Beckoning him to strip away her purity and satisfy both of their desires. He broke the kiss briefly in order to pull off the black tunic to reveal his beautifully sculpted chest. She laid her hand on his bare chest, skin touching skin, as she traced her fingers over one of the pale scars that lay along his ribs.

She ran her hand down over his pale skin stopping and gripping the waist band of his pants as he moved to kiss her once again. This time he manoeuvred himself so he was kneeling over her body, one hand placed at her side while the other roamed her body, exploring every curve.

She arched her back towards him as he ran his hand down the centre of her breasts and over her stomach. She couldn't help bucking her hips lightly as he traced her hip bone through her night gown, sending a shiver along her body.

He kicked off his boots letting them thud down hard on the floor as he began to kiss slowly down along her neck. He placed light fluttered kisses along her collar bone, cupping one of her breasts firmly in his hand. He slid himself down slowly kissing along the centre of her body stopping once his lips met her lower abdomen. She looked down at him, his beautiful blue eyes filled with questioning as he gazed up at her waiting for her to answer. She placed her hand gently over the cross on his forehead pressing down lightly to signal that she was giving her permission for him to continue. She let her head fall back on the bed, spreading her legs instinctively for him as he kissed his way further down. He placed a final kiss over her womanly mysteries though her night dress.

Slowly he slid his hand up her smooth leg pushing the skirt up and over her hip as he bowed his head running his tongue along the silky skin that lay hidden beneath the soft lips of her most sensitive area. She moaned as electricity shot through her hips causing them to flick them upwards as he took her by surprise. He kissed his way back up her body sliding the dress up over her breasts and pulled her to sit up as he slid it over her head.

He unbuttoned his pants sliding them off to reveal his full and throbbing member to her. She moved forwards on the bed reaching out and running her fingers along the silky soft skin that lay there before running her hands up along his wonderfully muscular torso.

He moved to kneel on the bed once more positioning himself above her holding himself in place before pushing his way slowly into her feminine mysteries. She arched her back as she felt him fill her completely as he began to rock back and forth slowly while she caressed his arms and his back, tracing out the scars she felt under her touch.

He grabbed one of her breasts in his hand, running his thumb over her nipple before leaning down and biting down lightly. She moaned as she felt every muscle in her body beginning to tighten as they both moved to same rhythm, both fighting to hold off their heavenly climax. Fighting to make the sweet bliss they were now tangled in last that little longer.

She did not care for the church as long as she had Priest by her side she did not want for anything. As long as she was lying in his arms she would always be more than satisfied. Even just to witness his beauty had been enough all this time, but now. Now she was here. With him, answering to the most sacred of all the carnal desires.

She felt a tingling building in her lower abdomen as he quickened the pace holding her tightly in his arms as he groaned pleasurably, deep in this throat. Her breathing began to quicken, matching his as she felt a wave of pleasure wash over her body and they both found the purest of releases together. She cried out his name and let out primal cries whilst burying her face in the crook of his neck as her body began to shake as she climaxed.

He let out one long choked cry squeezing her body tightly to his as his seed spilled freely into her body. He pulled back looking her in the eye lovingly and kissed her once again giving to her all the passion and love he possessed. She returned the kiss giving to him everything she had left, she was no longer pure or untouched but she would readily give up everything she had known to be with him.

He moved lying beside her, face up on the bed, still panting in exhaustion. She moved to curl into his side leaning her leg over one of his, placing a kiss over his heart.

"Could it be that this is a dream?" She asked in wonder playing with the few stray hairs sprouting from his chest.

"If it is then it is the sweetest dream either of us will ever have the fortune to experience." He breathed into her hair placing a loving kiss on the top of her head. She lay listening to his heart beating in his chest for a while before drifting off to sleep, her limbs entwined with his.

She woke the next morning with a start looking over to her right where Priest had been lay the night before.

The bed was bare.

She sighed running her hand over the spare, empty, side of the bed. How could it have all been just another dream, everything had seemed so real. Each time she woke from one of those dreams it felt as though her heart was being torn from her chest. She had wished with all her desires that this time she would wake to find that she had not been dreaming and that he was still with her but her selfish prayers were never answered.

She stood with a sigh, padding across the cold floor into her bathroom turning on the shower and wrapping her arms around herself to pull off the nightgown to find it was missing. She was sure she had worn it to bed the night before.

She shrugged figuring she must have gotten hot and slipped it off in her sleep and turned back to the shower. Pulling the tie from her hair she stepped in letting the warm water caress her body as she let her mind drift back to her dream.

"Well now there's an idea!" Priest exclaimed as he stepped into the shower wrapping his arms around her.

The priestess woke to sit bolt upright drenched in sweat, her night gown sticking uncomfortably to her skin. All her wanting and desire as unquenched as before as she threw herself back on the bed letting out a cry of frustration as tears began to flood her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>Short and sweet ;-) I hope you have enjoyed reading and thank you! If you do happen to have a spare few minutes please leave me a review to let me know what you think, good or bad.


End file.
